Charlie Barkin
Charlie Barkin is a german sheppard and canine con artist and the main protagonist of All Dogs go to Heaven All Dogs go to Heaven 2 All Dogs go to Heaven the series and an All Dogs Christmas Carol he was voiced by Burt Reynolds in the first film Charlie Sheen in the second film Steven Weber in the series and third film and is rumored that he will be voiced by Rob Schneider in the fourth film All Dogs go to Heaven living in New Orleans Charlie and his business rival Carface a pitbull ruin a business together and open up a casino for dogs and making money by having a rat race but soon Carface ditches Charlie having him sent to Death Row but his good friend Itchy Itchiford the dascaund drills him out and after he returns to the casino he celebrates by performing a musical number You Cant Keep a Good Dog Down he laters vists Carface in his office expecting a warm welcome but instead Carface tells him its time to split up the partnership so he throws Charlie a going away party at the mardi gras getting him drunk on beer and blind folds him on the dock of the bay and runs him over with his car but Charlie soon finds himself in dog heaven runned by the Whippet Angel Annabelle but when she tells him that he is dead Charlie realizes that Carface set him up and vows revenge by stealing his watch and returning to earth at the dock where he was mudrered but is left with a warning from Annabelle he then reunites with his friend Itchy and tries to figure out what makes Carfaces business so successful so he and Itchy go into the casinos basement and see that Carface posesses an orphan girl named Anne Marie who has doctor dolittle syndrom so he takes Anne Marie away from the casino and to his place reading her stories and to a horse stable and he steals a wallet from a young couple and uses the money to place the bet which earns him the money to build his own casino he later takes Anne Marie to an old church and delivers a pizza to a collie named Flo who is his girlfriend and her puppies and teaches them a thing about sharing but when Anne Marie finds the wallet he stole from the couple she is disappointed in him that night Charlie has a nightmare about being sent to hell and being tormented by a demonic dragon like Hellhound and its minons as he awakens from the nightmare he visits Anne Marie at the Wallet Family and fake his own sickness and eventually tricks Anne Marie into going with him on the road he is ambushed by Carface and Killer and is shoot by the raygun but does not die so he and Anne Marie hide out in a warehouse where they find themselves in a sewer being captived by native rats and are about to be fed to a giant flamboyant witchdoctor alligator named King Gator but King Gator becomes his friend after believing him to be a singer and swims him and Anne Marie back to the city he takes Anne Marie back to the church after she had gotten ill soon Itchy returns and tells him that Carface destroyed their casino and accuses him of going soft on Anne Marie but Charlie lies about not caring for her after hearing that Anne Marie runs away heartbroken but is recaptured by Carface so Charlie goes to Carfaces lair and finds Anne Marie in the cage realizing that it was a trap so Carface sicks his thugs on Charlie and ties him up to an anchor getting ready to drown him but before he can King Gator breaks into the lair and frightens away the thugs and frees Charlie from the anchor and Charlie punches Carface and King Gator rams the wall freeing Anne Marie from the cage knocking a fire generator into the water which sets the casino on fire as Charlie is about to dive in to save Anne Marie Carface attacks him from behind but King Gator again rams the wall this time knocking Carface in the water and devours him after Carfaces demise Charlie jumps in to save Anne Marie but his watch falls in being all watered out so Charlie saves Anne Marie from the burning ship and goes down with it and is sent to hell but the Hellhound allows Charlie to visit Anne Marie in her new home before he takes him to hell there Charlie apologizes for using her and the Hellhound calls for Charlie in the distant but is driven away by a heavenly star sent by Annabelle who has come to take Charlie home so Charlie bids farewell to Anne Marie and ask her to take care of Itchy and returns to heaven and strikes up a gospel choir to celebrate his return but Carface is also in heaven and is given the same warning Annabelle gave Charlie All Dogs go to Heaven 2 Charlie now being in heaven desires another chance to revist earth just then he is reunited with his old pal Itchy who loves the place just then Annabelle gives news that Gabriels Horn has fallen from heaven so Charlie and Itchy are on the misson as they return to earth they find themselves in San Francisco and hang out at a club called the fleabite where Charlie falls in love with Sasha an irish setter but cannot interact with her due to being dead he then meets Carface who is also hanging out at the fleabite who shows him his collar that can make them both visible among the living again so Charlie and Itchy follow Carface to a pawn shop where they mett an elderly dog named Red who gives them collars but warns them that they will where off on sundown as they try out their new collars Charlie finally gets the chance to meet Sash but she takes no interest in him at the moment and she takes home a to go box to feed a human boy named David who ran away from home all becuase he did not think his mom cared for him so they then ban together to find Gabriels Horn but Carface is secretly stalking them and they go to a police station and while David distracts the cops Charlie reaches for the horn after finally getting the horn they run from the police and safely place it in a lobster trap and they also help David entertain a crowd with magic tricks and Charlie and Sasha start to fall in love but when the sun goes down his collar begins to where off so he goes back to the pawnshop where Red and Carface hang out to request a new one but Red tells Charlie that hes out of order so Charlie decides to make a trade the horn for a new collar as Charlie makes a deal Red reveals his true idenity as a hell cat in a blue robe and sends Charlie out to get the horn and sends Carface to follow him and in the process Carface captures David in the subway to hold for ransom on Alcatraz Island but when Charlie arrives with the horn Red alllows him to escape with David and blows the horn sending all the dogs from heaven behind bars at Alcatraz Prison and Charlie goes back to right his wrongs and battles Red who morphs into a giant monster he gets back the horn and blows it ending Red to hell and Carface tries to conveince Charlie that he was only fooling Red into thinking that he was on his side and Charlie sarcastically believes Carface and ask him what he gave Red in exchange for his collar and he said the bottom of his shoes but lacks wearing shoes and calls Red a stupid cat but Red down in the fiary hole responds with an insult for Carface calling him a stupid dog and tells everyone that Carface traded him his soul for his collar and sends his cat skeletons to drag Carface into hell to join him afterwards Charlie and Itchy safely return the horn to heaven but Charlie wishes to stay on earth with David and Sasha while Itchy remains in heaven with Annabelle back on earth Charlie and Sasha are both adopted as Davids dogs All Dogs go to Heaven the series Charlie returns along with his pal Itchy and works for Annabelle Category:Heroes Alliance